The Oracle
by ChibiLover123
Summary: In a world where ninja and Pokemon fight side by side, there is one person respected above all others. The Oracle is a symbol of peace for all, a great defender of humanity and Pokemon alike...The fact she's a little shrimp of a girl doesn't change that. Gaara/OC
1. Prologue

Before Pokemon, before _shinobi_, before humanity had even pulled itself out of the muck, there were the Legendaries.

They guard rivers and forests, hold dominion over sea and sky and ground, control time and space, even bring life and death to all who dwell upon the earth.

Sovereign over these multitudes is Arceus, creator of all, a god among Pokemon and humans alike.

It was he who brought about Pokemon, who helped humanity rise to supremacy, who watched as the _Jubi_ was separated into nine _Bijuu_ and sealed away.

When the humans banded together and raised villages of _shinobi_, it was Arceus that offered an alliance between humanity and Pokemon, and who built a bridge between the two.

Someone who could Speak and Connect with Pokemon, who could see into the hearts of ninja and create Bonds between them and a chosen partner…

_And so the Oracle was born_.


	2. Chapter 1

No one is quite sure what happens in the years between the fall of one Oracle and the rise of the next.

Were they hidden away in the remote wilderness like a hermit, trained in their art before emerging to spread their knowledge to the world?

Were they spirited away to the plane of Legendaries, taught the secrets of their world to impart upon the humans and Pokemon unable to enter?

Or perhaps they were never born, but created from nothingness, crafted from the dreams and wishes of Pokemon?

_Why is it that the truth is always something no one ever considers?_

"Oof!"

Sighing, Kangaskhan leaned down to nudge her strange pup over to check for skinned knees or palms.

The toddler does not cry, just blinked those big blue eyes and smiled, latching onto the Pokemon's snout with all four limbs.

"Mama!"

The armored Pokemon snorted in amusement, nuzzling her adopted pup's chaotic brunette curls.

"_Good morning, little one_." She crooned, thick tail curling around to shield both of them from the sunlight streaming into their root-encased little sanctuary.

Yawning, a young Cyndaquil stumbled across the soft moss and cuddled into his human friend, who turned her hug onto him in a mutual embrace that had both settling back into a doze.

Smiling at the sight, Kangaskhan lifted her head to look out into their grassy clearing, red eyes half-lidded as Ledyba fluttered by and Combee buzzed from flower to flower.

Pidgeotto ruffled her feathers from the nest overhead, singing a soft morning song to the twin Taillow huddled under her wings, and Audino hummed along as she bustled about; tucking a blanket around a Teddiursa and Cubchoo sleeping against a dozing Blitzle's side, rolling Spheal back into the sprawling pile with Snorunt and Snover, and carefully arranging the sleeping Poliwag, Deino and Trapinch under a compliant Mawile's second mouth.

Kangaskhan nodded her head to Clefairy and Snubbull as they passed, arms full of berries and chatting excitedly with each other, before settling back down around her pups.

The human child wriggled back to press tight against her hide, sighing contently as she burrowed into a sleepy Cyndaquil's fur.

_It was moments like these, when the sun started warming the trees and morning songs flowed on the breeze, that Kangaskhan truly believed in paradise_.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, no fair!" Hikari yelled, laughing as her bare feet slid on the dewy grass, one hand shooting out to steady her fall and shoot the girl forward into a run. "Wait up!"

Grinning, Cyndaquil hopped over roots and rocks faster than any rabbit, leading a merry chase through the trees as the girl gained ground on him.

"_Not my fault you're like a Slowpoke!_"

"Am not!"

"_Are too!_"

"Am not!"

"_Are too!_"

The Pokemon squeaked as his feet suddenly left the ground, legs flailing for a few weightless moments before landing on her chest with an "_OOF!_" that had Hikari giggling, a bit breathless from her own fall.

"Am not." She declared triumphantly, blue eyes sparkling.

Huffing, the little Fire-type went limp in her hold, pleased.

"_Whatever_…"

Stretching out on the cool grass, and ignoring the damp seeping into her white tank top and jean shorts, Hikari relaxed as dappled sunlight warmed her face.

A few leaves floated by on a stray breeze, and she reached out with glowing fingertips, smile widening as the delicate greenery hung in the air and started to spin, new patterns being painted in the air with little more than a thought.

Three leaves, four, five, six…

Cyndaquil sat up as a growing cloud of leaves weaved overhead, each a tiny pinpoint of bright-bright chakra against his senses.

"_You're getting really good at that_."

"I've been practicing a lot." Hikari admitted proudly, splitting the mass of green in half to spin new circular patterns around each other. "Tsunade-_chan_ promised to teach me a new _jutsu_ next time if I'm good enough, and Jiraiya-_baka_, too."

"_So much __**work**_…" Cyndaquil complained, melodramatic as he flopped on her chest. "_Can't we just play all day and forget about that stuff?_"

Hikari went still, staring up at the solid ceiling of greenery, before her arms flopped to the sides and the leaves fell around them, a veil between them that did nothing to hide the turmoil on the brunette's face.

"_Kari?_" The Fire-type ventured, concern spiking at her silence.

"Do you ever feel like you should be somewhere else?" She wondered, voice soft. "Should be doing _something_? _Anything_ but what you're doing right that moment?"

Realizing what this was, what this _meant_, Cyndaquil shifted to his feet to better see her face.

"_I haven't_." He admitted, just as softly. "_Do __**you**__?_"

Those blue eyes closed, as if unable to look as she bared her soul.

"**All the time**."

Stepping forward, the little blue Pokemon grabbed the girl's cheeks and forced her to _see_ him.

"_Then it doesn't matter_." He decided, resolved. "_Wherever __**you**__ go, __**I**__ go_."

Tears shimmered in her eyes, but the smile that bloomed was bright.

"I never doubted that."

"_Good_." Cyndaquil chirped, releasing her cheeks. "_So, you wanna tell mama, or are we gonna go by ourselves?_"

Hikari was silent for a moment, gaze turning southwest as if seeing beyond the trees and the desert that lay beyond it.

"…Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hikari knew she was different, even at only five years old.<p>

She _felt_ things, like a heart beating next to hers and phantom voices whispering into her ears, bright-bright strings thrumming between souls in a beautiful song only she seemed to hear.

_A little focus, and she could pluck the strings, weave them tighter or slip them apart like knots_-

_**Hikari would never do that, never take away that bond between a person and their Pokemon, always clings to Cyndaquil and holds their bond in her mind like a thick, corded rope**_-

There had always been a sense that there was something she needed to do, an important role that only she could fill, and that her time in seclusion with her adopted mother and friends was coming to an end.

"_Kari?_"

Blinking away that other-sight, the hum of bonds and the tugging strings on her heart, the brunette turned her attention away from the desert to the Pokemon perched on her shoulder.

"_You ready?_"

There was a moment of uncertainty, of wanting to run and hide from the whole world, before Hikari steeled herself.

_It was time to start growing up_.

"Ready."


	4. Chapter 3

With the noonday sun hanging high overhead, Suna was quiet and still as it's citizens hid away in their homes.

Even the ninja that guarded the walls stuck to the minimal shadows for shelter, numbers severely depleted as most went off shift to wait out the heat in their homes.

_It was hardly a surprise that no one saw her come in_.

Sand shifted in the shadows of an alley, sinking and rising in turns until a Sandile broke the surface.

A hand followed right after, and Hikari pulled herself out as Cyndaquil clung to her shirt, shaking the cloying grains away with a snort.

Patting the little Fire-type's back, she flipped her sandy ponytail back with a relieved sigh, a grateful smile forming.

"Thanks, Sandile. We really appreciate the help."

"_No problem_." The Ground-type assured, stretching after all the work of digging under the wall. "_It's the least I could do after you convinced that Aggron not to attack me_."

"He was just protecting his pack." She replied, ignoring the shower of sand that fell with her shrug. "You startled him a little, that's all. I just needed to talk with him."

"_Either way, I'd be in a lot of trouble without you_." Sandile insisted, smiling. "_Just call whenever you're ready to go, and I'll be here_."

"Thanks, we will." Hikari promised, scratching between the Pokemon's eyes so he purred. "Take care."

Nodding, the crocodile-like Pokemon burrowed back into the tunnel, disappearing from sight.

An easy application of chakra had the sand literally flying off them both, and Hikari straightened, running a hand through her tangled hair as Cyndaquil climbed back up to his usual perch.

"_Remind me why we couldn't use the front door again?_"

"Well, because this way was much more fun." She responded, heading towards the street with the light step of someone used to traveling through the quiet without disturbing anything. "And they probably wouldn't have let us in through the front door, anyway."

Humming in agreement, Cyndaquil sniffed the still air as she checked that the street was clear, senses stretching in search of the thing that had tugged her all the way from the forest to this village in the desert.

A little pluck of the heartstrings, the slightest tug to the left, and Hikari smiled, taking off over the sand with her Pokemon cheering in glee.

_There was no more time to waste_.

* * *

><p>Despite every rejection, every shouted insult and frightened scream, Gaara wanted to make a friend more than anything in the world.<p>

He had even tried approaching the wild desert Pokemon that made Suna and the Land of Wind their home, but they had fled as surely as the people always had.

After his most recent failure-_trying to approach a herd of wild Lucario, who sensed his presence and practically vanished over the dunes_-, Gaara dragged his feet through the streets of Suna, disheartened.

He had just wanted to say hi…

Laughter broke through his darkening thoughts, and the _Jinchuriki_ lifted his head to find the source of such a happy sound, curious.

A young girl sprinted into the street, long brown ponytail like a banner as she spun around, blue eyes oasis-bright and grin infectiously large.

"Come on, Slowpoke!"

"Cynda, Cyndaquil!" The little blue Pokemon protested, hopping after her like an excited puppy as she danced in circles, giggling.

"Are, too!"

"_Cynda_!"

The scene was so strange to him, so foreign and fascinating, that Gaara almost jumped out of his skin when those big blue eyes were suddenly staring back.

Surprise stopped her for a moment, apparently oblivious to the Pokemon that latched onto her leg, and the young _Jinchuriki_ curled back into himself to guard against the coming screams-

"Oh, hi!" The brunette chirped, bouncing over as her Pokemon climbed to a comfortable perch on her shoulder. "I almost didn't see you there! I'm Hikari, and this is Cyndaquil! What's your name?"

Gaara blinked out of his stupor when Cyndaquil trilled the last syllable of it's name questioningly.

"G-Gaara…"

"It's nice to meet you, Gaara!" Hikari replied, apparently unperturbed by his overall lack of response. "Do you want to play?"

The _Jinchuriki_ of the One-Tailed _Bijuu_ Shukaku could only stare at this surprising girl in stunned silence, unable to process her words.

"Wh-What?"

Head tilting to one side like a curious puppy-_an action mimicked by her little blue-furred Pokemon_-, something flickered in those big blue eyes before her smile softened at the edges.

"You know, play? It's plenty of fun to play tag with just Cyndaquil, but I'd much rather play something else with you!"

Gaara was almost completely certain that he was hallucinating again-_not sleeping for more than a week will do that to a person_-, but Hikari disproved that theory rather quickly.

A hand-_warm and small, the palm a bit rough from growing calluses_-wrapped around one of his own, startling the _Jinchuriki_ when the sand did nothing to stop her.

With a tug, she pulled Gaara into motion, squeezing once as if to reassure him.

"It'll be fun, I promise!"

Something in the back of his mind uncurled, like a waking cat, and a purr through the boy's body that had him relaxing in moments.

_**Interesting**_…


	5. Chapter 4

Hikari was not usually surprised at the discovery of new abilities.

While she had always been able to talk with Pokemon, her other-sight had developed more slowly, as had the whispers she suspected came from some great Pokemon rather than nature.

_She had __**not**__, however, expected to see shadows_.

Dropping onto the sand with a sigh, the brunette smiled as Gaara sat beside her, rubbing the sensitive red spots on Cyndaquil's back and staring in amazement as the Pokemon purred in his arms.

The great shadow of a bipedal, horned Pokemon settled around them like a mountain, thick tail curling protectively around the oblivious boy, a sight that softened Hikari's smile with affection.

_For such an aggressive beast, this one was surprisingly gentle_.

The village was waking up as the afternoon wore on, streets bustling around the park they had chosen to play in, and she noted how some of the people avoided their general location after a single glance without a moment's hesitation.

Gaara noticed more than that, hugging Cyndaquil close like he would his favored teddy, eyes downcast.

"_Hey, it's alright_." The Fire-type assured, snuggling close in a familiar comforting gesture. "_They're just stupid_."

"Cyndaquil's right." Hikari agreed, sliding until their knees knocked together gently. "Just ignore them. They're being stupid, anyway."

It tore at her heart when Gaara leaned into the meager contact like a flower turned to feel sunlight, and she pressed back in a silent show of support despite the urge to wrap the boy up in a hug to squeeze all the sadness out instead.

"Why don't we play another game?" The brunette suggested, hoping to distract from the not-so-subtle looks and muttered words aimed in their direction.

"Okay…" Gaara agreed, looking up with the tiniest smile.

Brightening at the positive turn in his mood, Hikari practically leapt to her feet, vibrating with new energy.

"Great! How about the jungle gym? Or the swings? I wanna see how high we can-"

Something _yanked_, and her head whipped around, pupils blown wide as she went absolutely still.

Gaara paused as Cyndaquil bristled against his neck and the sensitive underside of his chin, worried.

"K-Kari?"

The rushing sound of a rapidly-growing fire and a squeal of pain galvanized the girl into action.

Hikari _growled_, the sound shuddering right through Gaara's core and silencing the strange presence in his mind, before taking off in a blur towards one of the nearby alleys without a second thought.

Without a moment's hesitation, Cyndaquil latched onto the boy's cloak with sharp claws and swung himself onto his shoulder, entire body vibrating just as his girl's had.

The sudden move snapped Gaara out of his shock, and he was up and across the playground before he even registered moving.

Sand shifted violently, and Gaara froze in the alley's mouth as he watched Hikari bodily lift an older boy right off his feet with one hand, baring her teeth with a cat's hiss.

The other boys-_at least five in total, all a few years older and in the midst of their _shinobi_ training_-backed up against the nearest walls with wide eyes, leaving a portable welding torch abandoned on the dirty sand.

"Who do you think you are, to torture an innocent soul like that?" Hikari snarled, shaking her captive hard enough to rattle his teeth.

"M-Monster!" The boy spit out, frightened and angry at his own fright. "Y-You're a m-monster! J-Just like him!"

Something flashed through those blue eyes-_sharp and fiery and brighter than the heart of a star_-, and the boy flew through the air, hitting the ground in a great tumble.

"The only monsters I see here are _you_." She seethed, glaring every single one of the older, bigger boys down. "_Go_, before I change my mind."

They wasted no time in doing so, rushing towards the other end of the alley to escape them, and Gaara watched in amazement as the girl slowly deflated, all that crackling energy having made her seem roughly three times her size during the brief encounter.

A soft whine jerked the _Jinchuriki_ from his thoughts, and he stepped into the cool shadows, eyes narrowing in an attempt to pierce the gloom.

"Hey there, little one." Hikari cooed, crouching next to a dumpster. "It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you."

Gaara hesitated to get any closer, not wanting to scare whatever was hiding, until Cyndaquil nudged his cheek with a chirp to urge him forward.

Another soft chirping sound answered Hikari's words as he approached, and her eyes flickered to him for a moment-_sympathy and pain and smoldering temper_-before returning to the unseen creature.

"I know it hurts, sweetie. I'll make it all better, okay?"

Another, quieter sound, and her shoulders relaxed a few notches.

"No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

Slowly, a little form shuffled into view, blinking big blue eyes up at them from behind a scorched metal mask.

Gaara recognized the little Pokemon as an Aron, a Steel-type, and his eyes fell on the forgotten welding torch in sickening realization.

Lifting the Aron with ease, Hikari settled the heavy weight in the crook of one arm as her other hand glowed bright green with chakra.

"_She's going to make the pain go away_." Cyndaquil assured the nervous Pokemon. "_You're safe now. We'll take care of you_."

Amazed at the sight of wounded metal and damaged skin repairing under the careful application of chakra, Gaara slowly knelt beside his new friend to watch, fascinated.

The Aron blinked up at him with big blue eyes, curious, as the last of it's injuries faded away with any lingering pain.

"There you go, all better."

Flexing each stubby limb, Aron chirped happily in agreement, and Hikari giggled as the little Steel-type started to wriggled around like a puppy.

"Alright, alright! Here you go!"

Once back on it's own four feet, Aron hopped in circles before leaping into Gaara's lap, knocking the unsuspecting _Jinchuriki_ over.

Cyndaquil tumbled off his shoulder at the surprising force, and Hikari laughed at the full-body shake he employed to rid his fur of sand.

Gaara could only stare at Aron in shock as the-_strangely heavy_-Pokemon nuzzled into his chest, purring like an old motor.

"She really likes you." Hikari noted, brushing off her own Pokemon with one hand. "Pokemon always know where it's safest for them to be."

Gaze fixed on the happy little Pokemon, the _Jinchuriki_ slowly pet a hand down the smooth metal back, and something in his chest loosened as the purring deepened.

"She…wants to be my friend?"

Kneeling by the redhead's side as Cyndaquil climbed onto her shoulder, Hikari smiled as she knit the bond together, a string of bright light between boy and Pokemon, and Aron buzzed with contentment.

"More than anything in the whole world."


	6. Chapter 5

Hikari laughed as she raced over the sand, throwing a look over her shoulder to check that the small herd of Riolu were still in hot pursuit.

Bounding ahead, Cyndaquil took a sharp turn to avoid Sandile's tackle, taunting the desert Pokemon with his snickers.

Growling playfully, the Ground-type lunged a second time, yelping as Aron landed on his back with a happy chirp.

The brunette stumbled as laughter stole the strength from her legs, collapsing onto the sand in a fit of giggles as Sandile flailed, harmlessly snapping his jaws as Cyndaquil rolled about in obvious mirth, Aron apparently oblivious to her own weight as she chirped away.

With a squeak, Hikari tumbled over fully as the five Riolu finally caught up, starting another round of snickers as they cheered.

"I'll save you, Kari!" Gaara claimed, diving into the pile to tickle the flailing Riolu into submission as she squeaked at the added weight.

"_Me, too!_" Cyndaquil added, leaping into the tangled fray with a dramatic battle cry.

"_Me too, me too!_" Aron agreed, her surprising weight forcing the air out of Gaara's lungs when she landed on his back.

Giggling at the whole debacle, Hikari sat up easily, Pokemon dangling from her shoulders and arm as she lifted the happy little Steel-type off the pinned _Jinchuriki_.

"Silly Aron." She teased, tickling the sensitive seams on the Pokemon's belly to coax out giggles.

_Gaara could only watch, heart caught in his throat, at the picture they made_.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and clear, a great velvet sheet studded with stars, the moon hidden away in shadows for the night.<p>

Ignoring the sight, Gaara stared down at the hand wrapped tightly around his, fingers slotted neatly around each other as if made to fit together.

Hikari had fallen to dreams only an hour ago, Cyndaquil curled up at her neck and Aron snuggled into her belly, the sandstone still warm enough from the day to keep any of them from feeling cold.

A purr rumbled through his mind like low thunder, a lazy satisfaction, while a little flower of warmth bloomed in Gaara's chest.

Rubbing his fingertips in slow circles across Aron's slick hide, the _Jinchuriki_ flexed his fingers in Hikari's hold, soothed by the firm grip she maintained even in sleep.

Chirping sleepily, the Steel-type twisted around to catch her boy's hand in little feet, letting out a hum as Gaara rubbed her belly instead.

Everything was quiet and peaceful and beautiful, dulling the old pain, and he settled at her side like a watchful sentry, finally content.

_It was the first night in a long time that the great presence in his mind stayed quiet_.


	7. Chapter 6

Konohagakure was as different from Sunagakure as day is from the night.

Where there were endless dunes and pounding sunlight in Suna, Konoha was covered in green and muted browns, the buildings painted riotous colors in mimicry of the flowers that bloomed there.

_Despite the familiarity to her home, Hikari could not help but wish she was still back in Suna instead_.

"Do you have to go?"

Swallowing back the tears those heartbroken words had stirred, the young brunette followed the insistent tugging of her heartstrings.

"Yes, I do. But…"

Determination steeled her resolve, an iron armor.

"_But I promise, I'll always come back_."

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

The shout cut through the baby Pokemon's wails, and the young boy's attention snapped to the younger blonde facing him from the alley's mouth.

"Leave that Pokemon alone!"

As if in agreement, the Togepi's wails heightened in volume, stubby limbs flailing against the hold on her shell.

"What do you care?" The culprit sneered, an older boy in the Academy and only a few weeks from graduation. "It's not like you'll ever get one!"

"I will, too!" The young _Jinchuriki_ shouted back, eyes burning with blue flames. "And it'll be way cooler than whatever you get!"

Togepi howled in agony as another crack appeared on her shell, a spider's web of damage across the once-smooth surface, and Naruto leapt into action.

"_LET HER GO_!"

Quicker than the inexperienced blonde could follow, a foot slammed into his stomach, shoving him back and out of breath into a damp brick wall before he could so much as make a grab for the distressed Pokemon.

"And who's gonna make me?" The almost-Genin taunted. "Some dead-last punk?"

"No."

A hand clamped on both wrists, fiery blue eyes glaring right through the boy's soul.

"I am."

Hikari's foot came up and slammed right into his chest, sending the bigger boy across the alley and into a pile of old garbage.

Togepi squealed as she was suddenly dropped and caught up in another hold, blinking up with dark eyes at the girl that had saved her.

"Are you alright, little one?" Hikari fretted, gently pressing on the cracked shell with a chakra-cloaked palm.

Wiggling as the pain faded under the soft touch, Togepi grasped the girl's thumb with stubby hands, worry shining through the tears.

"_Boy hurt?_"

A yelp drew their attention to said blonde, who flailed as Cyndaquil clung to his chest and laughed, obviously enjoying himself.

The brunette smiled as a white shadow fluttered around the boy's head, sleek and feather-light, and cradled Togepi's newly-repaired shell in both hands.

"I think he'll be just fine."


	8. Chapter 7

"Please die."

It was as if Gaara's whole world stopped and dulled and twisted, the explosion a distant ringing in his ears as those words cut through his mind like _kunai_.

_Never loved you_…

_Cursed this village_…

_Never forgave_…

Cool metal nuzzled against his wet cheeks, and Aron's big blue eyes came into focus as she whined, hide scuffed from her tussle with Yashamaru's Sandslash.

"He never cared about me…" The _Jinchuriki_ whispered, clutching his chest. "He said he did, but he didn't, and…"

Choking on the edges of his breaking heart, Gaara sobbed as dark thoughts bled from the gaping wounds.

"No one ever…"

The Steel-type growled, a sound like grating metal, as she butted against her boy's chin with firm insistence.

"_Not alone_." Aron assured, wishing her partner could understand the words. "_Never alone, not anymore. I'm yours, and you're mine_. _We'll always have each other_…"

But the bond was strong, a humming string from heart to heart, and Gaara _felt_ her words more than heard them.

Gathering the Steel Pokemon up, the _Jinchuriki_ held her close, as if the contact would help seal the wounds on his heart.

The bond thrummed, conjuring up images in his mind's eye to soothe the pain away.

Of Hikari, smiling sunshine-bright as she tugged his hand; of Cyndaquil, purring like a little engine as he rubbed the red spots on the Pokemon's back; of Aron, hopping around his feet with happy little chirps even as he walked…

That great presence in the back of Gaara's mind stirred, and the bright pictures struggled against darker pictures.

Of his father's disappointed glare, of children's screams as they fled his presence, of doors slamming in his face, _of Yashamaru's face as he admitted to never loving_…

_**These foolish pests are keeping her away from you**_, the voice stated, reverberating through Gaara's skull. _**They want you to suffer, to cease existing, and she won't let you do that, will she? They made her leave, and now they've shown their true colors.**_

Anger rose up at the thought, hot black tar blackening his insides, and Aron whined as the sand swirled in agitation, feeling that other-presence through their bond like a massive shadow.

"_No, Gaara, that's not true! The Messenger, she had to-!_"

But the Pokemon's desperate pleas were drowned out by the _Bijuu_ dwelling within Gaara as the rage swelled.

_**I can get rid of them for you**_, he cooed into the boy's ears. _**Just sleep, and I will make everything right. No one will ever stand between you two again.**_

And so Gaara slept.


	9. Chapter 8

The desert night was cool on Hikari's skin as she ran over the dunes, spurred on by the painful wrenching of a heart-string.

Clinging to her smudged shirt, Cyndaquil stretched up to scent the air, a warning growl reverberating through his chest.

Smoke rose in the distance, a beacon, and she almost felt the sand quake as if transferring a great force.

_No no no no no no_-

The massive wall of Suna rose up before her, screams echoing off sandstone as she vaulted right over, hitting the sand in a crouch before springing forward.

Buildings crumbled into alleyways, red seeping into moonlit sand, and Cyndaquil shuddered, burrowing into her neck to escape the carnage.

Blind to the destruction wreaked on the village, Hikari dodged through all the obstacles, intent only on her goal.

"_Kari!_"

Turning on the spot, the brunette opened her arms to catch the distraught Pokemon, breath ragged even as she tried to soothe the shaking Steel-type.

Running a hand over Aron's hand, she frowned at the scuff-marks and faint gouges that met her fingertips.

"Oh, little one…What happened?"

All of Suna seemed to tremble as a maniacal laugh ripped through the air, blue eyes snapping up to see the mountain of sand that had taken a demon's form swipe at another building with gleeful malice.

**Shukaku, **the voice whispered to her, calm and sad. **Not Gaara.**

Heart clenching at the thought of Gaara being in there, oblivious to everything and unable to stop even if he wasn't, Hikari crouched to place both Pokemon on the ground.

"Stay here."

Cyndaquil hesitated a moment, bristling, before nodding in agreement and pressing close to Aron in comfort.

Passing a hand over her partner's head in thanks, Hikari stood and stared up at the desert _Bijuu_ with narrowed eyes.

_Gaara_…

Lunging forward, she leapt over all the buildings that still stood in her way, the most direct route to be found.

"Shukaku!"

The _Ichibi_ paused in his mayhem, turning to look down on the little human that stood firmly in his path.

"_**Well, if it isn't the little Messenger.**_" He greeted, bending down so as to get a closer look. "_**Don't you like what I did with the place? It's all for you.**_"

Hikari said nothing, quietly staring into dark, star-pupil eyes, and the _Bijuu_ paused in his preening.

Seeing something there that no one else bothered to find, she reached forward and rested a hand on the massive beast's snout, the softness in her eyes stunning Shukaku into silence.

"Thank you, for protecting Gaara." Hikari voiced, gentle. "But I'm here now. You can let him go."

The surrounding ninja cringed, expecting to see the girl become a bloody smear on the sand-

A purr rumbled from the great sandy _tanuki_ as he leaned into the touch, practically nuzzling the giggling brunette as the grains tickled her skin.

"_**Knew I liked you for a reason.**_"

Pulling back, the _Ichibi_ allowed his monstrous body to fall apart, showering Suna with sand and-

"Gaara!"

Leaping into the storm, Hikari caught the unconscious boy and landed on a nearby rooftop, feet skidding on the cracked sandstone.

Checking for injuries, she paused at his forehead, gaze swimming with tears.

_Etched into his forehead, leaking red, was the _kanji_ for love_.

"No…"

Wetness on his face roused the young _Jinchuriki_, who blinked the blurriness away to see familiar blue eyes and earthy curls.

"Kari…"

She smiled despite the tears, like the sun breaking through clouds, and Gaara felt the whole world right itself.

"_Gaara!_"

"_Kari!_"

Both children were startled to be tackled by their Pokemon, Aron practically in tears as she burrowed into her boy's grasp.

The bond thrummed, strong with relief and guilt, and Gaara held her close as Hikari passed a glowing hand over the wound on his forehead.

The scar was blood-bright, a symbol for who he would now be, and it broke their hearts.

_Oh, Gaara_…


	10. Chapter 9

At the closing of each Academy year, everyone in Konoha would buzz with gossip, wondering who would graduate and who would be passed over.

Even the instructors could not say for sure who would become _shinobi_, only left to guess what skills and knowledge made one a suitable candidate and adjusting their curriculum on each new theory.

_The only person that decided such things was the Oracle_.

It was said they could look into a human's soul and see their future, glimpse their heart and determine if they were worthy of a bond.

_Anyone could befriend a Pokemon, but only ninja bonded with them_.

So every year, the entire village eagerly awaited the graduation ceremony, whispering amongst themselves about who they hoped would pass and what Pokemon they would likely receive.

_If only they knew_…

* * *

><p>"I'm late!" Hikari squeaked, rushing around the room like an uncontrolled flame in an attempt to collect her clothes. "So, so late! I'll never get to Konoha in time!"<p>

Cyndaquil yawned, stretching leisurely under the wonderful backrub he was receiving, as Gaara subtly rolled his eyes.

"You should have woken up earlier." The Jinchuriki noted, blank jade eyes turning to the Steel-type chewing on a broken _kunai_ by his knee as the metal snapped. "Careful."

Aron chirped an affirmative, happily ripping a chunk of the handle off with strong jaws.

"And who kept me up late last night in the first place?" Hikari retorted, coming out from behind a screen while tugging the hem of her sweater-dress further down.

Though they covered her entire body, the soft cotton and dark leggings did little to hide the figure she was developing; small, but full of soft curves and strong muscles.

The silver charms on her forearm clinked merrily, each element letting out a note, as she picked up her tangled mass of earthy curls into a ponytail as usual.

"I should know better by now…" She mumbled, toeing on her boots. "You do this every year…"

Sand brushed against one hand, twisting to rub against her cheek in a caress.

"But you still go."

Heart melting at the sadness she could feel in those words, the brunette abandoned her preparations to sit beside Gaara instead, catching those averted jade eyes with soft blue.

"And I come back every time."

The _Jinchuriki_ stayed silent, though his hand turned to lace their fingers together.

Smiling at the gesture, Hikari hopped up to press a kiss to the boy's scar, glad to have assuaged his fears for another year.

"We'll be back before you know it!" She assured, oblivious to the faint pinkness on Gaara's cheeks as she scooped up Cyndaquil and leapt onto the windowsill. "See you soon!"


	11. Chapter 10

"He's such a _teme_…" Naruto muttered, glaring at Sasuke as all the girls wrestled for the free spot beside him. "Right, Bolt?"

Trilling the last syllable of her name in agreement, Togepi nestled further into her boy's arms, content to nap while waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Whispers were exchanged between students, all having passed the final exam and wondering who would receive a Pokemon and the _hitai-ate_ as the last hurdle to becoming Genin.

A bonfire roared in the center of their seated circle, the only light in this dark forest clearing, with Iruka and the _Sandaime_ Hokage-_and their Pokemon_-overlooking the proceedings.

Left out of the gossip, Naruto was left to scowl and mutter under his breath, cradling the baby Pokemon dozing in his lap.

"I bet my partner will be a lot cooler than that _teme_'s, right Bolt?" He grumbled, running calloused fingertips over the red-and-blue patterned shell. "He'll probably end up with one of those red fish…"

Reaching through the bond to soothe her boy's hurt feelings, Togepi hummed as the blonde relaxed, at ease.

"_Silly boy_." She teased, looking up with playful eyes. "_You already have me_."

Even though he did not understand the words, he could _feel_ the intent, and Naruto smiled blindingly bright.

"It doesn't matter, anyway! I'll still be Hokage one day, and you'll be with me, too! _Dattebayo_!"

"Dattebayo_!_" Togepi parroted, waving her hands enthusiastically.

"Would you quiet down?!" Sakura snapped, refraining from punching the boy only because of the adorable Pokemon in his lap.

"Sorry." Naruto squeaked, curling fearfully over his precious Togepi to protect against any possible blows.

Sarutobi raised his hand, quieting the whispers, and all eyes turned to their Hokage with barely-contained nerves.

"As you all know, this is the place where you will be chosen to join the ranks of our village's _shinobi_ or exit the program to pursue a more fitting future." He began, a hand resting on his Primeape's head. "It is an honor to be gifted a bond with any Pokemon, and even if you are not chosen, this does not mean a life without them. Those of you who go on to be Genin should remember to respect your new partners and grow together as equals."

Coughing into a fist, Iruka nodded in agreement, his Chatot ruffling his feathers with obvious pride.

"And remember who will be giving you this gift tonight." Sarutobi warned, giving each of them a stern glance. "The Oracle is not to be disrespected. It is through them that we receive Arceus' blessing, and any words said against them are words said against every _shinobi_ nation and the Legendaries."

The implication was not lost on any of the aspiring ninja, young as they were, and they frantically uttered assurances not to do any such thing.

Nodding in acknowledgement, the Third Hokage looked towards the tree line with a smile.

"Then I suppose it's time for you to meet her."

Naruto paused, blinking in surprise with his fellow classmates.

_Her?_

All of them stared, dumbfounded, at the figure that came into view.

The girl was no older than any of them, petite, with long brown hair held up in a heavy ponytail and big blue eyes that smiled brighter than her mouth.

The soft white cotton of her sweater-dress stood out against the nighttime forest, and silver gleamed on her forearm and neck like starlight, boots silent on the grass as she approached.

"Sorry I'm late." The strange girl apologized, flashing the assembled group a sheepish smile. "I got a bit of a late start, but it was nothing!"

A blue-furred Pokemon popped up on her shoulder, startling some of the _shinobi_-in-training, trilling it's name confidently.

"Kari?!" Naruto yelped, scrambling to his feet as he finally put a name to the very familiar face.

Snapping to attention, the brunette turned to the Jinchuriki and brightened, immediately recognizing him.

"Naruto! Togepi!" She gushed, lifting both up in a bear hug that startled the nearest students. "It's been so long! How are you doing?"

"Ah, Oracle?" Iruka voiced, holding in his laughter only through years of experience. "Perhaps you'd like to start?"

Blinking once, she dropped the blue-faced boy and nodded, Cyndaquil straightening on her shoulder.

"Right!"

The girl was like a forest fire during dry season, bright and fast, bouncing into the circle of seated bodies and scanning them with flickering eyes.

With a look from his girl, Cyndaquil leapt to the grass and hopped over to Naruto, tapping his foot before moving on to repeat the process eight more times.

Once done, the Fire-type returned to his perch, and Hikari nodded.

"Everyone else can go."

She waited patiently for the circle to disperse, oblivious to any glares or tears, as Jonin appeared to whisk away those that had been rejected in a practiced _shunshin_.

Naruto was practically vibrating in glee, hugging Togepi close as the realization dawned.

_He had been picked! He was officially a ninja!_

Smiling once all of the others were gone, Hikari motioned for the remaining nine to stand, giggling at the grumbles Shikamaru let out about how troublesome this all was.

"Just be patient." She advised, stepping towards the end where the girls had subconsciously migrated, nervous and excited all at once. "I'll get to all of you eventually, so no shoving."

Despite her words, Sakura and Ino were already shoving competitively at each other, trying to push ahead and go first.

Hikari barely batted an eye at their antics, which stopped abruptly when she approached the silent Hyuga instead.

Shoulders hunched and fingertips tapping nervously against each other, Hinata forced her eyes up, though her gaze stayed stubbornly on the other girl's collarbones instead of her face.

A shadow sat patiently at her side, serene, and Hikari tilted her head, smiling, as she recognized the Pokemon.

Biting into her thumb to draw a few beads of blood, she held both hands out palms-up, and with just a small application of chakra-

Hinata squeaked at the burst of smoke, flinching, before her gaze landed on the Pokemon egg that appeared in the brunette's hands, creamy brown and tan in the firelight.

The egg rattled faintly for a moment before going still, and Hikari ran a gentle hand over the shell as Cyndaquil cooed softly.

"Come on now, don't be shy…"

Everyone watched in amazement at the renewed efforts from within, delicate cracks appearing like starbursts, before the top popped right off.

A furry brown head peaked out, long ears tilted back, dark eyes blinking up at the surprised Hyuga in shy curiosity.

"This little guy is an Eevee." Hikari explained, scooping the little ball of fur out of his egg, where he hid behind a fluffy tail and peered underneath at his new partner. "He might not look like much, but he's quick and stubborn to a fault. I think you two will really help each other."

The strings slid together into a tight knot, humming with hope, and Eevee slowly uncurled, nose twitching.

Heart racing at the thought that this little being would be her Pokemon, Hinata forced her tapping hands to still and, hesitating out of habit, opened her arms in invitation.

Recognition flashed in the Pokemon's dark brown eyes, and he leapt into his girl's arms with a happy little yip, snuggling into her chest with a purr as the others stared, awestruck.

Taking advantage of the silence, Hikari approached the blonde _kunoichi_ next, eyes flickering over the shadow that twirled around the other girl's legs.

A couple more drops of blood, and a green Pokemon egg appeared in another puff of smoke, already shaking as if in excitement.

The shell shattered, startling a screech from the unsuspecting Ino, and a little green blur launched itself into her arms with an ecstatic cry.

"She's a Petilil." Hikari informed them, giggling at the shell-shocked expressions around her while brushing wayward shards away. "While small, I wouldn't advise underestimating her. She's a tricky little thing, and good support for fellow Pokemon."

Blinking from her shock as the bond knotted, Ino looked down at the little green plant-Pokemon and gushed, squeezing the chirping Petilil in a bouncy hug.

"You're so CUTE!"

The boys rolled their eyes with varying levels of exasperation, mostly unsurprised that all the Yamanaka cared about was how visually appealing her partner was.

Sakura was practically squealing as her turn arrived, biting her lip to keep from exploding with questions as Hikari studied her and the shadow standing at her side.

The egg that appeared was brown and tan, trembling like an alarm clock, before the shell shattered outward under one last tremendous blow.

Shaking the last of the broken shards off, the bunny-like Pokemon blinked up at the wide-eyed pink _kunoichi_, curious.

"She might not look like much, but Buneary are notoriously hard fighters." Hikari warned, handing the Pokemon over as the bond slipped into place. "One hit from those curled-up ears could make a grown man cry."

_Naruto, for one, paled at the thought of his violent crush with a Pokemon like that_.

After a moment of staring at the unexpected form in her arms, Sakura practically melted, cuddling Buneary close and cooing like a new mother.

"Oh, you're just the cutest little thing! Yes you are!"

Cyndaquil snorted at the displays both female ninja were giving, and Hikari only rolled her eyes, reaching up to rub the red spots on his back so the Fire-type purred instead.

Shikamaru blinked lazily as his turn came, eyeing the Oracle's hands as she watched the shadow bob around his head with a familiar, almost eerie grin.

"That's a new one…" She noted, pressing out another pinprick of blood and summoning a dark purple egg.

When it failed to move, Hikari sighed and shook gently, almost bored.

"Might as well speed it up, little one."

A dark mass rushed out right towards the boy's face, and Shikamaru yelped, falling back in an attempt to avoid having his nose bitten off.

From the ground, he glared up at the hazy Pokemon that was currently laughing at him, grumbling about how troublesome this would turn out to be.

Completely untroubled by the scare, Hikari offered the Nara a hand, yanking him up with ease and causing him to stumble.

"This is a Gastly." She introduced, giving the Pokemon a chastising look that seemed to cut off the laughter rather quickly. "As you can probably tell, they're incorrigible tricksters, but once you gain his respect, he'll listen just fine."

The strings fit together in a tight knot, and Gastly gave a toothy smile, zipping around his partner's head in obvious satisfaction, though Shikamaru coughed at the fumes left in his face and let out another choked "Troublesome," as Hikari moved on.

Choji froze in devouring his second bag of chips when faced with the Oracle, nerves emptying his stomach at an alarming rate.

"Relax." The brunette assured, head tilting back as she took in the massive shape that lumbered behind the boy.

Another egg appeared in her hands, bright blue and still, and Choji worried for a moment that something was wrong before the shell exploded with great force.

The little Pokemon trumpeted his success, smiling up at his gob-smacked partner with obvious pride as the bond shimmered like fine thread.

"Phanpy." Hikari introduced, letting the elephant-Pokemon leap to the ground and trot around the Akimichi's feet. "I know he's a bit small, but he's much stronger than he looks."

As if to prove this, Phanpy wrapped his trunk around the boy's ankle and hefted him up with ease, thoroughly startling everyone else in the line and even Sarutobi, who had not moved since the ceremony began.

"Alright, you little showoff, that's enough." Hikari scolded lightly, and the Pokemon seemed properly chastised as he placed Choji back on solid ground.

Leaving them to get better acquainted, she came face-to-face with Sasuke Uchiha, his usual brooding expression a bit deeper than before.

A shadow lounged at his side, almost swallowing the boy with it's bulk even laying down, and Hikari internally frowned.

_Are you sure?_

**You, of all people, should know how much a bond can change someone.**

Letting out a resigned breath, she pressed a couple more beads of blood from her thumb and summoned another Pokemon egg, this one fiery orange with jagged black stripes.

Sakura and Ino held their breath as the frame gave an experimental little shake, tapping softly from the inside…

A mighty roar shattered the fragile shell like glass, leaving a tiger-striped puppy in her hands, shaking the last shards from his face with a snort.

"This little guy is a Growlithe." Hikari explained, running a hand through the Pokemon's thick fur so he growled in pleasure as the bond knotted. "He's known to be exceedingly loyal to his partner and teammates, and willing to face anyone bigger than himself to protect them."

Her eyes flashed like blue fire, pinning the Uchiha with a look that warned of great pain.

"If you ever take advantage of that for your own selfish reasons, I won't hesitate to put a stop to it."

The bond was still tender and new, so Sasuke very much felt the warning pressure on the knot that connected them and understood what she meant.

The boy gave a curt nod and scowl in response, and Growlithe yipped as he hopped to the ground, sitting obediently at his side with a happily lolling tongue.

Expression softening at the Pokemon's obvious excitement, Hikari crouched for a moment to give him one last pat before moving on.

Shino was silently pleased to not have been forgotten for last, waiting patiently as the Oracle studied the four-legged arachnid that stood at his side.

This egg was a dull, almost acidic green, with two black dots and a curved line the only pattern along it's face.

Cradling the fragile shell, Hikari tapped the side gently and whispered encouragement.

"Time to wake up."

Shino watched in quiet amazement as the egg shook, a perfect little crack circling the top, and a little head poked out, shiny black eyes blinking back.

"This little boy is a Spinarak." Hikari informed him, giggling as the spider-Pokemon climbed up her arms to get a better look at his partner. "He may be small, but he's a smart, patient hunter. I'm sure you'll do well together."

The frown marking on his back faded to a smile before their eyes, and Spinarak leapt up onto the boy's spiky hair, chattering happily as he nestled down.

It took a flick of the wrist, a flash of other-sight, and the threads wound together into a delicate string that connected their hearts in silent camaraderie.

Akamaru leaned forward from his position in Kiba's jacket, nose twitching as if he could figure out their new partner by scent somehow as the Oracle approached, and Cyndaquil trilled his name in amusement as the pup almost slipped right out of his perch.

Eyeing the shadow darting around the Inuzuka's head, the brunette squeezed a couple more drops of blood out and summoned another Pokemon egg, this one patterned in yellow, black and white.

"Come on, little one. Don't be shy."

The egg rattled, cracking open delicately, and Kiba leaned forward with a touch of unease before the shell exploded outward in a burst of static.

Yelping as a chunk hit him square on the nose, he jerked back, muttering curses as Akamaru laughed.

Shaking the last remnants away, the mouse-like Pokemon blinked up at her new partners with big, dark eyes, electricity still sparking from the yellow sacs on her cheeks.

"She's an Emolga." Hikari explained, smiling as the winged Pokemon hopped onto Kiba's shoulder and gave his cheek a curious sniff. "Don't let her cuteness fool you, she's an energetic little thing. Once she gets used to you, of course."

The strings knotted together, already thrumming as Emolga leaned down to rub noses with Akamaru, chirping happily as she wriggled into Kiba's jacket to join her new friend.

Naruto was practically vibrating in excitement, already imagining who his new Pokemon would be while hugging Togepi close in excitement.

Maybe a big, strong Onix? Or a Machamp? It could even be a Legendary! Like Latios, or Tornadus!

"Naruto?"

Blinking out of his fantasies, the blonde grinned blindingly bright at his old friend.

"What Pokemon do I get?" He wondered brashly, practically bouncing. "I bet it's something good, too! A lot cooler than Sasuke's!"

Hikari blinked up at him in confusion, an emotion Cyndaquil shared with a questioning chirp.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"My partner!" The blonde replied, oblivious. "You know, the Pokemon that will help me become Hokage!"

"Ah, Naruto…" Hikari cut in, stopping his ramblings with some concern. "You already have your partner."

"Really?" Naruto squeaked, looking around rapidly as his Pokemon giggled at the fast turns. "Where?!"

"She's right here."

Everyone in the clearing froze as she plucked Togepi from the boy's arms, just as dumbstruck as Naruto.

"But, Oracle…" Iruka started, hesitant. "She's only a baby…"

"Yes, but Togepi have always been rather big surprises despite their small size." Hikari replied, cradling the small Pokemon like one would a human infant. "And Naruto has been training with her for years now. I'm sure she's ready."

Handing Togepi back into Naruto's numb hands, Hikari hopped a few steps back, a wide smile on her face as she looked over the group of new _shinobi_.

"And that's that!" She chirped, Cyndaquil nodding his agreement with a happy little trill. "I know all of you will take care of your new Pokemon and train hard. See ya!"

The nine fresh Genin blinked, astonished at the informal close to their ceremony, as Hikari disappeared in a blur through the trees.

Sarutobi just smiled, his Primeape snorting out a laugh.

_Honestly, that girl_…


	12. Chapter 11

Eyes flicking nervously over one shoulder, Temari ran a soft cloth over her Skarmory's metal feathers, cleaning away any debris that had tried to get between the sharp blades.

Kankuro stubbornly kept his gaze down, fidgeting with the joints of his puppet Crow as Gligar leaned over one shoulder, scorpion-tail held high.

Ignoring both of his siblings, Gaara stared at the horizon, sand churning restlessly as Aron leaned against one ankle in a show of support.

Shukaku was always most restless whenever Hikari was away, and his own strong dislike of her absence did nothing to ease the situation.

They both hated that she had to leave every year, spending all this time away at these other villages with _other people_-

Aron whined as the sand rose up in agitated tentacles, cracking the air like whips, and Skarmory stood up to spread a wing protectively over Temari as Gligar shifted, muscles trembling with pent-up energy.

The Pokemons' agitation caught Gaara's attention, and he reined in the anger tightly, ignoring Shukaku's angry-_impotent_-threats.

_Neither would ever break Hikari's trust by harming a Pokemon_.

Crouching, the _Jinchuriki_ ran gentle fingertips over Aron's head to soothe her anxiety, shoulders drooping as the Steel-type started to purr.

The bond thrummed between them, cooling his bloodlust, and the sand curled around to rub her jaw like gently scratching fingers.

Skarmory relaxed as the swell of chakra dissipated, nudging her girl back into motion as Gligar hopped to the ground, sticking his head into Crow's inner workings and distracting Kankuro thoroughly with the following stream of curses he had to make in defense of the delicate machinery.

Scooping the heavy little Pokemon into the crook of one arm, Gaara stood once more, reaching lazily into a pouch at his waist to retrieve a badly bent _kunai_ for her to snack on.

With a chirp of delight, Aron quickly nabbed the treat and sheared right through the handle with her surprisingly-strong little herbivore teeth, contentment seeping through like honey into Gaara's veins.

Shukaku mumbled mutinously, but did little more than pluck at the bright string, purring as some of that glow transferred to him like faded stardust.

The desert stretched out past the horizon, dunes rolling lazily, and the boy settled back to watching it with keen eyes as the great _Ichibi_ calmed.

_Gaara would just have to wait like always, consumed by the darkness until the light returned once more_.


	13. Chapter 12

"Oi!"

Hikari snapped to attention, blinking the other-sight away as she refocused on Tsunade's irritated face.

"What have I told you about spacing out during a lecture?"

"Ah, not to…?" The brunette guessed, sheepish.

The _Sannin_ scowled, bringing her fist down rather gently on the girl's head in reprimand.

"Pay attention, brat. I only see you once a year, so we need to make this count."

"_Hai_, Tsunade-_shisou_."

Shizune sighed fondly, unrolling the necessary scrolls Nidorina handed her with practiced ease.

"_Come on, you can do better than that!_"

Panting from his sixteenth lap around the forest, Cyndaquil plopped down on his belly with a whine, muscles trembling from the full-out run he had been forced to maintain for the last few hours.

Blissey frowned at her young charge, little hands planted on her hips as she huffed.

"_You won't always have the luxury of being carried over long distances, or even getting a break._" She scolded, firm as a schoolteacher. "_You might be fast, but your stamina is definitely lacking. Get up and keep going, before I pound you!_"

The threat was enough to get his adrenaline pumping, and Cyndaquil took off, extremely unwilling to be struck by the surprisingly-strong Normal-type.

Hikari bit back a smile at her partner's silliness, reading through a scroll on poison extraction techniques while Tsunade grumbled about how annoying kids were nowadays.

_Just a couple more days, and they would be back home again_.


	14. Chapter 13

The harsh desert sun rose over Suna's wall in a wave of heat after the chilled night, eating away the shadows people tried to hide in as they rushed home from early-morning shopping.

Standing on the wall, special goggles in place against sand and light, Kankuro spotted the cloud of dust cresting the horizon first.

"Thank Arceus." The puppeteer breathed, muscles finally relaxing after two solid weeks of tension.

"Gli! Gligar!" His Pokemon voiced in agreement, tail wagging like an excited puppy's.

_It was always such a shock to enemies when Gligar stabbed them with that tail and injected his poison_.

"Come on, lets celebrate." Kankuro decided, picking up the wiggly Ground/Flying-type and hopping down to the nearest rooftop. "How about some of those poffins you like so much?"

Chirping happily at the thought, Gligar hopped onto his boy's covered head, gesturing forward like a general directing his army.

Unable to fight down a smile at his partner's antics, Kankuro dutifully grumbled under his breath as he started across the village at a leisurely stroll.

_After all, the dark night of Suna was finally going to see a dawn again_.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the chakra-enhanced wind hitting her armored feathers, Skarmory raised her head, gaze locked on the wall that loomed over Suna like a sleeping Snorlax.<p>

Temari held back another swing of her fan, sensing a shift in her partner's attention, eyes narrowing on the distance gate.

"What is it, Skar?"

Ruffling her feathers with a sound like wind chimes, the massive bird Pokemon settled on the ground for the first time in more than a fortnight, looking at Temari with calm yellow eyes.

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in, and Temari lowered her fan with a relieved sigh, shoulders slumping with relief.

"Finally…"

Skarmory bobbed her head in agreement, wings folded neatly as the _kunoichi_ closed her weapon of choice, a smile starting to form.

"How about a break, huh? I bet Kankuro and Gligar are already stuffing their faces at the bakery."

Interest flashed in the Steel-type's eyes, and Temari laughed as the fierce-looking Pokemon chirped an affirmative.

"Alright, alright. Let's go satisfy that sweet-tooth of yours."

_After all, the darkness was finally coming to an end_.


	15. Chapter 14

Gaara paused in the midst of Suna's marketplace, ignoring the wide berth the patrons subconsciously created as they moved past.

Turning his head the slightest bit to peer over one shoulder, the red-haired Jinchuriki studied his partner carefully.

Still as a statue, Aron stared towards the gate, practically trembling.

Blinking once, as if snapping out a trance, the little Steel-type bounded up to her boy's side, grabbing the hem of his pant leg and tugging insistently.

Blank jade eyes narrowed for a moment, wondering at his Pokemon's strange behavior, before flashing in realization.

"GAARA!"

Turning sharply at the-_achingly familiar-_call of his name, Gaara opened his arms mere seconds before a blur attached to his front in an embrace.

The scent of vanilla and soft grass and heat filled his senses, and the _Jinchuriki_ held his Hikari close for the first time in nearly three weeks with a rumbling growl.

Almost purring as the sand rose up in loose tentacles to brush against her legs, a second hug, the smaller girl cuddled further into Gaara's tight hold with a soft sigh.

Hopping around each other, Cyndaquil and Aron chirped their hellos, the Fire-type happily flexing his muscles to show the fruits of his hard training.

Giggling at the-_rather adorable_-sight, Aron placed a kiss on the end of his nose and retreated, laughing outright at Cyndaquil's subsequent blush and stutter.

_The wide circle of space around them contracted the slightest bit, no longer as rigid, but none of them bothered to say anything about it_.

"I missed you." Hikari admitted, peering up at her friend with innocent eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back sooner."

"Doesn't matter." Gaara replied bluntly, burying his nose in soft, earthy curls and just _breathing_. "You're here now."

Flushing pink, Hikari hid her face in the boy's shirt, heart thumping in her ears.

A low, purring growl vibrated through Gaara's chest and right to her bones, eliciting a giggle and silly little smile from the girl as she nodded.

_It really didn't matter, now that she was in his arms again_.


End file.
